


不要带我误入歧途

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: “我没打算拒绝你任何事…就只是，我不做那个的。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lead Me Not Astray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233243) by Jaylee. 



不是说他以前没和男性发生过性关系，因为他做过的。好吧，如果几次手活和一两次口活算得上是性爱的话，Jim坚定地相信在两（或三）个成年人同意下发生的任何涉及他的阴茎的事都肯定属于同性性爱的范畴。他颇为肯定。

所以不，他的紧张不能说成是因为第一次带来的不安…这真令他沮丧。可惜，现在他不会介意找出一个可以解释他的紧张的正当理由。这肯定会让他的神智免于不清。Jim Kirk不为性爱紧张，他从不。这是规则。但他也从来没跟任何半瓦肯大副有过单一性伴侣的关系，所以他想什么事都有第一次。

事实是Spock正像看着甜点还是什么的那样看着他。他通常隔绝感情的瓦肯双眼里的欲望非常明显，尤其是对Jim而言，他自十四岁起就已经能够辨认这种投向他的眼神了。而且现在是Spock在给出这种眼神，Jim一直有看懂Spock的几乎不自然的能力（反之亦然）。

可是Spock有他三倍的力量，有能力进入他的脑海，并且正好是他的命中注定的…随便什么。Spock很幸运Jim只是紧张，还没有因为自己不可能占上风的处境而被吓到快步往相反方向跑掉。

他已经那样做过了，害得他俩都为之沮丧，是时候停止逃开了。他向Spock保证过他不会逃了。

生活中他有过的所有其他东西，除了星舰和Bones以外，他都能在它们太过头的时候走开。但这…好吧，他和Spock的相处一直是激烈的，这就是他们的方式。差不多从他俩相识以来他们之间就一直有股强大的电流噼啪作响。这还挺吓人的，真的，他勇于承认。但是，那天早些时候他差点失去Spock。他学到的教训是如果有一件事比他对Spock的感情强度还可怕（特别是他还很可能在该段浪漫关系里占不到上风），那就是完全无法拥有Spock的这个想法。

那可绝对不行。

认识到这一点，Jim咬着下嘴唇，抬手把他的指挥服和黑色底衫从头上脱掉，他舱室里阴暗的灯光也无法让Spock眼中欲望的火花暗淡。

他没有假装听不见Spock急促的呼吸，特别是他还挺享受这个的。

“喜欢你所看到的吗？”他问，亮出一个笑容。

“我一直都喜欢的，”Spock回答，他的声音低沉。Jim认为Spock竟然会拥有一个真正让人兴奋的性爱声音真是不公平。这就是不公平。令人难以抗拒者，汝之名为瓦肯人（thy name is Vulcan）。

“那就脱掉裤子，”他回嘴，慢慢解开自己的裤子并且炫耀着在适当和不适当的时候都扭动身体。

他听到一声低笑，Jim用了一个短暂的时间去思索他刚刚听到Spock放任了一个明显的情绪反应的事实，然后那个快速又强壮的人把他推到床上，让他在几秒钟内就平躺着完全喘不过气来。

是的，他一直那么紧张是正确的。再见啦上风。

瓦肯人的力量和速度真心值得一看。

说实话，Jim其实有点喜欢这样。有点，只是一点点，也许…好吧，很多。事情正变得有趣。

“几个月来你一直在戏弄我，拒绝让我们两人都得到我们最想要的。既然你已经同意停止你的不合逻辑的挑衅，就不要以为你还可以继续这么做并且能逃得掉。既然你已经答应成为我的人，你会变得…”他没有说出‘你可以尝试阻止我（而你不会成功）’，但Jim一样听出来了。毕竟他和Spock很多时候都有非凡的完全一致的的能力。显然卧室里也不例外。

“我没打算拒绝你任何事，”Jim低语。 Spock用一只手情色地朝着Jim的阴茎从上而下划过他的身体时，血从他头上向下涌到他的腹股沟，弄得他头晕眼花，但叫他非常恼怒的是，Spock完全绕过了该器官，却把手伸到底下放到了Jim屁股的缝隙上。

“就只是…我不做那个的，”他坚决地说，嗯，当他气喘吁吁而他的阴茎正逐渐变得比钛还硬时能发出的最坚决的声音。

Spock只是对着他扬起一道眉毛。

果不其然。绝对他妈的是Spock会干的事儿。Jim正在这儿试着设下底线，把个大家伙插进他的小洞里去对他来说可没啥吸引力。

他敢打赌对那些真做了的人来说那肯定痛死了。

Jim对Spock眼中显露的公开挑战感到有点烦，但那很快就被噬人的欲望取代，因为Spock用自己的双手撑住身体压过来，呼出的热气喷在Jim的胸膛，同时在他的身上一路吻下来。

他原本在想什么来着？那都不重要，因为Spock靠近了他的腹股沟，那真是他妈的叫人性奋。

“你得把你的衣服脱掉，”Jim喘着气，在Spock从他的性器底部舔到顶端时把背部向上拱起来。

“在适当的时候，”瓦肯人回答，他歪着头打量Jim的腹股沟就像是在衡量一个迷人的科学实验，然后他再次移上前来，用他的头分开Jim的大腿，好舔上Jim的会阴。

在性爱中他总是特别欢迎对那一带的关注…Jim懒洋洋地想知道Spock怎么会知道那个，接着另一波快感击中他，他发现他的拳头抓紧了床单，他的身体猛烈摇晃着靠近Spock颇具才华的舌头。

所以瓦肯人精于床上技巧。有谁会想的到呢？但有一件事是肯定的，再不会有人发现这一个瓦肯人在床上的高超表现。永不。这些都是Jim的，签上名、盖上章并交给了他。他的，他的，他的…

这波突如其来的占有欲只持续了三秒，因为接着Spock把他的大腿推得更开，他的舌头向更后面舔去。

Jim犹豫着，不确定是该觉得极其兴奋还是有点反感。他们从离舰任务回来后他洗过了澡，但怎么说呢，这种行为难道不是有点…不卫生？

然后他觉得一个温暖湿润的东西轻抚他的穴口，舔着吸着啃着它，他所能想到的（如果能被称为想法的话），就是世上没有比这感觉更好更完美的事了。当那根舌头进入他、慢慢深入他的屁股，那就像是他拿到了一张湿漉漉的去往伊甸园的单程票，他觉得自己视力模糊，身体为着即将到来的高潮而绷紧。

“好吧，Spock，好吧，”他喘着气，感到彻底的迷乱放荡，“让我们试试。我想要你进来…马上！”

那些从他嘴里说出来的话本该让他感到惊讶，本该让他震惊的，但事实上并没有。他已经深陷欲望不能自拔了，而且他似乎本能地感到被进入的想法不那么可怕了，事实上真的是很突然地，在那一刻他觉得那就是他想要的。就像是一系列预定事件下自然而然到达的一个顶点。

“我以为你不参与这种…”Spock说着，头从Jim的屁股跟前抬起来看着他，眼中闪烁着明显邪恶的光彩。

“别，”Jim呻吟着，被欲望弄得晕头转向，“别急着得意，现在过来操我。”

“你的愿望就是我的命令，”Spock回答说。Jim感觉到Spock暂时抽身，于是他用充满激情的双眼看着Spock在床边站起身解开裤子，把裤子和内裤一起猛推到大腿中部。然后他花了一分钟来刺激自己，Jim可以看到潮湿的分泌物布满浅绿色的阴茎。

太棒了。瓦肯人绝对是天生就为性爱配备好的。

感觉就像过了几个小时，但实际上可能只有几秒，终于Spock再次靠过来，额外的重量让他们身下的床垫吱吱作响。Spock把他阴茎的粗大头部对准Jim的洞口。

然后Spock直视着他，褐色的双眼充满数不尽的情绪（显露出的人性的一面远多于瓦肯的一面），他低声说，“我爱你，”然后突然向前，猛地冲了进来。

哦天哪，那还真有够疼的。这是真的，但只是单单想到Spock在他体内，真实地在他的身体里面（跟Spock一直在他的脑海里对比），光是想到这个令人眩目又令人敬畏的事实，就足以让疼痛和惊叹相互抵消了。然后Spock开始动了，他撞上Jim身体里一个特定的地方，于是Jim眼里只能看到闪亮的光芒，耳朵里只能听到血液奔涌的声音，他感觉到的只有渴望，还有向往和欲望，他的欲望如此深厚以至于他觉得自己已经燃烧起来了。

房间里回响着用力的咕哝和皮肤撞击的声音， Spock不停地抽插，气势凶猛强劲却还他妈的不够，所有这些加在一起把Jim推过了界，让他晕眩震惊。

高潮过后，Jim头晕乏力、从头到脚都感到温暖和深深的爱意，他觉得他不可能比那一刻感觉到更多的爱了。他转向Spock低声说道，“现在你可以得意了。”

“我不认为有那个必要，T'hy'la，”他回答说，几乎掩盖住了沾沾自喜的表情，几乎，但并没真的做到。

“你怎么知道我会喜欢这个？”Jim问道，他知道答案和Spock的心灵感应能力以及他俩共享的那个怪怪的链接有关，他就是想要证实他的理论。

与心灵感应者做爱真是…精彩绝伦。

但是Spock让他吃惊了，不过说真的，那正是Jim为他如此倾倒的众多原因中的一个。

“这真的很简单…我最近意识到，我不相信没有赢面的情况。”

Jim仰头大笑。

END


End file.
